roblox_tower_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Patrol
For additional information, see' 19wongs4's cover on this Tower.'' Not to be confused with the Barracks, a tower that functions similar to the Patrol. '''Description The Patrol is a special tower that functions similarly to the Barracks. It does not directly attack, but spawns a Jeep that drives the course of the path. It damages any zombie it runs over, taking damage equal to the zombie's current health until the jeep dies. The jeep can take 25 hit points worth of damage and can not collide with other jeeps or soldiers spawned by the Barracks. The Patrol specializes in heavy single-target damage or heavy crowd control against weaker zombies such as Normal and Speedy. BUG: When the server lags, jeeps and tanks will rarely drive through zombies without being damaged or damaging them. Upgrades Spiked Bumper ($380) * Adds spikes to the jeep's front bumper and adds armor to the wheels. ** Increases the jeep's health to 60. ---- Suicide Mission ($380) * Adds C-4 to both sides of the jeep. ** The jeep now creates an explosion upon dying, dealing 5 damage. ---- Mounted Gunner ($1,200) * Adds a mounted turret with a gunner on the bed of the jeep. * It fires quickly and deals 1 damage. The gunner cannot hit Hidden or Ghosts. ---- Tank ($7,800) * Changes Jeeps to Tanks with 600 health. The tank's large artillery turret does 20 damage and causes an explosion that does 10 damage. ** The tank has a machine gun turret with a medium range that fires quickly and does 3 damage. ** The tank's guns cannot hit Hidden, Ghosts, or Shadows, but it can run then over. Tips * The Patrol is highly effective for almost the entire game, only decreasing in power at end-game due to high groups of Boss3 and the Void's large health pool. It only takes 6 tanks to kill a Boss3, and a total of 300 tanks to kill a Void. * Set down a Farm, then place a Patrol down to start off the match; this is a highly effective setup for early game. * It is advised to upgrade the Patrol to Level 2 (Spiked Bumpers) as soon as you can. **This is more effective than buying another Patrol; two Patrols only net a total of 50 health points and costs $800 total, while upgrading the Patrol nets a total of 60 health points and costs $780 total. This nets an extra 10 health and saves $20. * As Patrols technically do not have a range, place them at the edge of the map along with Barracks and Farms. This gives you and your teammates more room for other units. ---- Trivia * Even though the jeeps spawned by the Patrol can attack Hiddens and Shadows, they can't attack Ghosts. * Patrols are affected by the Commander's fire rate buff as a increase in spawn rate; the individual jeeps and tanks are not affected by either of the Commander's buffs. Category:Towers